Brushing and flossing the teeth have for years been acknowledged as staples of a good oral hygiene regimen and vitally important in preventing bad breath because they are used to remove plaque and food particles from the teeth and in between teeth. Less commonly acknowledged is that the presence of bacteria and other microorganisms and particulate matter on the tongue can also make a significant contribution to oral malodors in both periodontally-diseased and healthy persons. Studies have determined that sixty percent (60%) of the volatile sulfur compounds that cause bad breath are found on the tongue. Other causes of oral malodors include sinus infections, digestive problems, smoking, and eating and drinking of odorous foods such as onions, garlic, coffee, etc. Even the healthiest tongues will, on occasion, have a film of odorous debris that needs to be removed. Therefore, dentists frequently advise their patients to "brush their tongues" as a remedy. This activity, however, can be abrasive to the tongue and is largely ineffective.
Other devices have also been used to remove deposited matter from interdental areas, such as water jets. These devices, however, do not prevent the formation of plaque and remove only some of the sources of mouth odor and do not address the bacteria and debris formed on the tongue.
There have also been prior tongue cleaning devices. Prior tongue cleaning devices have been awkward and difficult to use because of odd shapes and can sometimes initiate the gagging reflex of the user, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,272 to Reese which discloses a tongue cleaning device with an arc-shaped section used to scrape. Prior tongue cleaning devices have also been unacceptable because some have been harsh or abrasive to the tongue of the user, such as the tongue cleaning device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,543,999 which includes tongue surface abrading means. Also, some prior tongue cleaning devices that collect and trap tongue debris in a spoon-like receptacle or like repository are objectionable because they are quite unhygienic.
Thus, prior devices used to clean the tongue have not been commercially successful.